A River, Or the Sky?
by BonesnCastleFREAK
Summary: JJ gets asked a question by the husband of a victim. Now, she wants an answer from the one she has had her eye on right from the beginning… Spencer Reid. Please I'm begging you, please read! Promise it's better on the inside!


**HEY EVERYONE! So this is my first ever Criminal Minds fic. I've been a fan of Criminal Minds for a long time, but I've never written anything for them. Thought I should start now. **

**It's a one-shot. I hope it's okay **

**JJ gets asked a question by the husband of a victim. Now, she wants an answer from the one she has had her eye on right from the beginning… Spencer Reid. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds and/or any of its characters! Nor do I own the quote – it belongs to whoever wrote the drama. **

"_You know what made me fall in love with her Agent? One very important question. _'Who would you be? A river or the sky?'_ What would you want the answer to be Agent Jareau?" _

JJ kept replaying the conversation over and over in her head. At first, she did not understand it. What did Mr Jenkins mean by 'a river or the sky'? Yet, the more she thought about it, she finally understood Mr Jenkins's question, and knew what answer she wanted from the person she loved most.

It had been months since Will and her split up amicably. The couple knew the arrangement was not working out, and nor was their relationship. They thought it would be better if they stayed friends. They made a deal that Henry would be with his dad every second weekend, and every time JJ had to leave the state for work.

At the back of her mind, JJ knew that the one person she wanted in the whole wide world would be the one person who could be as blind as a bat when it comes to love and relationship. Everyone could see that she was in love with Spencer Reid, so why could the man in question see it himself? For a genius, he was not very smart.

Packing her things at the office, she glanced over to where Reid was munching on a Snickers bar. She watched the way his tongue would sneak out every now and then to wipe away a nut or a small piece of chocolate that somehow managed to stay at the corner of his mouth. Oh how she wished for the number of things that that tongue could do to her. She darted out her tongue to wet her suddenly dry lips. Unexpectedly feeling very parched, she turned away to drink some water.

By the time she turned back, Reid had already finished his chocolate bar, and was on his way to leave the station. JJ wanted to catch up with him, but too late, one of her best friends, Emily Prentiss stood in front of her, hands on her hips and a knowing look in her eyes.

JJ sighed exasperatedly, "Move it Em."

"Why Jayje?"

"I need to talk to him."

"And who's him?"

For months now, Emily has been trying to get JJ to admit she likes Reid, but to no avail. Now was her chance.

"You know exactly who, Emily Elizabeth Prentiss. Move out of the way so I can talk to Reid."

"Oh, and why's that?"

"Emily…" JJ gritted out through clenched teeth.

Emily continued, having too much fun, "Do you perhaps… Want to admit to him that you like him?"

"No."

"OH come on JJ! It's so obvious! Plus he like you too! It's written all over his face every time he looks at you, or every time someone brings up your name."

JJ has had enough, "Oh yea? And exactly when will you be telling Hotch how much you love him?" That slid the smile right of Emily's face.

"Yea, I thought so. Look Em, as much as I love you, I'm doing this whole thing my way. Please shove it, I need to talk to Spence."

Emily noticed the ferociousness in JJ's eyes and stepped out of the blonde profiler's way. "You better know what you're doing JJ." She muttered to herself as her best friend stepped out of sight.

***CMRJCMRJCMRJCMRJCMRJCMRJ***

JJ basically had to run all the way back to the hotel to try and catch up with Reid. By the time she arrived, Reid was somewhere in the restaurant, ordering two plates of fish and chips. He looked up to see his beautiful JJ breathless and a little red from running.

He loved that look on her, just a slight tinge of red on her cheeks and tiny puffs of air blowing out of her mouth. No, scratch that, he loved every look on her. Whether it be scary, or kind, or soft, or patient, or loving, or – well, you get the picture. Spencer Reid loved Jennifer Jareau – period. Not that she'll ever see it. A beautiful, smart blonde like her, liking a geeky guy like him? Yea, as if.

Through all of his inner musings, Spencer plastered a huge grin to his face and waved over to JJ.

"Hiya Jayje!"

JJ looked up and smiled, "Hey. You ordered for me? How'd you know I was coming?"

Reid shrugged, "I'm a profiler."

JJ grinned and took a seat. "Oh my god, this is absolutely delicious." She said, after taking a bite.

Reid grinned, "I know, I've been here before."

"You have?"

"Uhhh, well, y'know, when err… Yea, I have."

JJ smirked. She loved seeing Spencer stumbling over his words. It was utterly adorable. Somehow, she knew she couldn't put of the question any longer. "Hey, um Spence?"

He glanced up and saw JJ stare at him with questioning eyes. "What's wrong Jayje?"

"Why do you think something's always wrong?"

"Because I'm a pro-"

"Profiler, yea I get it. No, nothing's wrong, just something's been bothering me."

"What is it? I can try and help."

"Actually, you're the only person who can help." JJ quietly stated and gazed into his eyes.

"I am?" Reid was confused and now very worried. _"What had happened to JJ?"_

JJ continued, "I have a question. If you could be either a river or the sky, which one would you be? And you have to pick one of them."

"Is this because of what Mr Jenkins said to you?"

"How'd you know? I thought the conference room was soundproof."

"It is JJ, but the door was ajar, and I was passing by as he said it."

"You mean you were eavesdropping?" JJ raised an eyebrow and smiled a little, to indicate she was teasing him.

"Let's not go into the specifics… You want an answer?"

"Yea, I do."

"I would be the sky." Reid replied, after thinking about it carefully.

"The sky? Why?" she asked, shocked at his answer.

"Because, if I was the sky, then I would instantly know where you are. Because, being the sky means I could look over you, and watch out if you were being hurt. If I was the sky, I could fly down and beat up the person hurting you. Because, existing as the sky means I could protect you. It means I love you JJ."

The last few words slipped out before Spence could stop it. He glanced at JJ, mortified at what he had just done. "I'm so so so so sorry JJ. I… ummm…. I couldn't stop myself… I'm so sorry, I swear to god I… uhh… I'm sorry JJ!"

"You love me?" JJ asked with shining eyes, and this abruptly stopped his ramblings.

"Uhhh, yea, I do. I love you. And now you're just gonna reject me, and I'm gonna feel like a moron, and I should just… Go."

"Wait, Spence!" JJ yelled, which made him turn back. The busy restaurant was thankfully oblivious to the scene that was about to unfold. However, what they didn't realise was that the rest of their team had entered the hotel and was standing at the entrance of the hotel restaurant, watching everything.

"What JJ?"

"I-I-I uh… Oh god! Spencer Reid, I LOVE YOU TOO!"

The man in question stood there, stunned at JJ's confession. "You-you do?"

"Yes, oh my god, yes I do!"

He then grinned, wider than he ever had before. In two long strides, he picked JJ up into the air and spun her around. JJ squealed, "PUT ME DOWN! Spence!"

When he finally did so, she opened her mouth to speak but instead, Reid crashed his mouth to hers in a hungry and passionate kiss. When they finally pulled away, breathless, the two stated at the same time, "I love you, so so much."

Then they walked away, hand in hand, and towards the hotel lobby. The rest of the BAU team stood rooted to their spots, shell-shocked.

Emily recovered first, "That was… Unexpected."

"Uh yea, tell me about it." Morgan.

Rossi glanced up to their team leader, "What are you gonna do about it, Hotch? Tell Strauss?"

Hotch shrugged his shoulders, "I don't care. As long as it's kept out of the office. No one has to know. They deserve their chance at happiness."

Penelope Garcia, who just so happened to be with them on this one case, shrieked, "OMG! Are you kidding me? Thank lord I was here! Yes, yes, yes!"

The group laughed at her antics. "Okay guys, back to your rooms. The plane leaves at 9am tomorrow. I expect everyone down by 8am. 8:15 at the latest. Someone, better tell JJ and Reid." Hotch notified the team in his 'boss-tone'.

Everyone left for their rooms, except Garcia who trailed behind everyone. _"Oh, thank lord the boy genius and my girl finally came to their senses. Hmmm… Now to get the boss-man and Em together. I wonder if Morgan has any ideas…" _She mused to herself.

"_**I want to be the sky. Not a river, the sky. Then I will instantly know where you are. If someone was hurting you, I can fly there and beat him up. I could protect you" – Hiro (from the drama: Koizora)**_

**OKAY! Done! Please tell me if this is alright! I'm not sure if I wrote any of the characters too OOC, but please tell me! **

**Please read and review! It'll be greatly appreciated. You think I should do a sequel with Prentiss and Hotch? **

**Thanks so much for reading! **

**Genie**


End file.
